


lovey-dovey stuff

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: "All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick."-Chloe, Season 1, Episode 16
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	lovey-dovey stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> I saw that you were open to any pairings, so I just had to write this Chloé/Ladybug treat!
> 
> Oh, and don't worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir are still on great terms in this AU! Marinette's just got a different crush. ;)

Chloe lay on her chaise lounge chair, propped up on pink cushions. She was reading the latest Ladyblog update on her phone (though she'd never tell Alya). Sabrina sat at the nearby table, attacking their homework.

Chloe scrolled down to older posts and saw a photo of Ladybug embracing Chat Noir, with a winky-face caption. "Ugh. As if."

"Hm?" Sabrina looked up.

"Ladybug's too good for that stupid kitty-cat," Chloe said. "Queen Bee would be a much better partner." She sighed and let her phone fall to the fuzzy red and black-dotted rug below. It had been ages since she'd last seen Ladybug.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the balcony doors. For a moment, Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Then she jumped up, frantically smoothing her hair. "Is that—Sabrina, how do I look?"

Sabrina had leapt up too. "You look great, Chloe!" She nodded encouragingly. "You've totally got this!"

Chloe nodded back, her pulse pounding in her ears as she marched to the balcony doors, pausing to adopt a posture that projected the right level of confidence, before pushing the doors open.

And there she was. Ladybug. Pacing on Chloe's balcony, sleek and striking in her red suit. When she saw Chloe she did something unusual: she blushed.

"Hi, Ladybug," Chloe said, a little breathless. "Do you need my help with an Akuma?"

"Actually," Ladybug said, "I thought it'd be nice to just, uh, talk. About life. And stuff. If you're busy, I can go-"

"No, nope, I'm not busy at all!" Chloe hesitated. "Oh, but Sabrina's..."

Distantly, Chloe heard Sabrina's voice. _"Something came up so I'm going home, byyye Chloe!"_

Sabrina did have her moments. "Um, would you like to come inside?" Chloe said.

Ladybug's blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. "I would love to."


End file.
